


Let Beauty Come...

by Iridescence (Sorshana)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorshana/pseuds/Iridescence
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester are soulmates who found each other in a most unusual way. Dean has brought laughter and enjoyment back into Castiel's life while Castiel is Dean's guardian angel, simply by always being there when he called.From a thousand miles away, Castiel wants to grip Dean tight and raise him from the dark chasm of pain he was tossed into from a young age. But to do so, Dean will have to decide if the being saved is worth taking the chance of a lifetime.





	Let Beauty Come...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short fic with virtually no real plot or development, which is not my usual writing style. However, it's something that I felt strongly that I needed to write for myself.
> 
> It is told solely from Castiel's point of view. The Dean POV fic is linked in the end notes.
> 
> The combined title of both stories is inspired by "Ashes" by Celine Dion from the Deadpool 2 soundtrack. I braved her high notes and sang a cover of it after writing this so for anyone brave enough, you can listen to it here: https://www.smule.com/recording/ashes-ashes-deadpool-2-celine-dion/778166450_2488986402

At 5:04 AM, Castiel Novak was sitting in his patrol car filling out paperwork on his latest traffic stop when his personal phone chimed. As he sent in the report via the vehicle’s built-in laptop, he slid the phone out of the breast pocket of his uniform and swiped open the Facebook message.  
  
_“Cas.. you got your ears on? I need you.”_  
  
Cas smiled and replied, “ _I’m here. I told you I’ll always come when you call.”_  
  
The message was from Dean Winchester, a man he’d become fast friends, and maybe a little more, with through their mutual love of writing. Cas had commented on one of Dean’s stories on a popular website, Dean had responded and they had bonded, despite a 21 year age gap between them.  
  
In the four weeks since they’d met, Cas had gone from feeling like an empty man just sleepwalking through life to feeling like he’d grown wings and could fly. His smiled more, his laughter came easier, he was enjoying his work as a highway patrol officer again and he was filled with so many ideas for his writing that he couldn’t put them down fast enough. Perhaps it was Dean’s younger spirit that had rejuvenated Cas but Dean had become his personal muse, for his stories and his life.  
  
**Dean:** _I’m sorry, I know you’re probably busy but I had another nightmare and just needed to talk to you._  
**Cas:** _Just breathe, Dean. It’s over and I’m here. Was it the same one?_  
  
Cas tried to keep his temper in check while he waited for the reply. Dean had been through so much in his young life, losing both parents to alcoholism and being forced to grow up long before he should have to care for his younger brother. The current de facto guardian, their Aunt Jody, verbally abused them with regularity and allowed her controlling ex, Bobby, to torment them whenever he felt the urge. Neither Jody nor Bobby knew just how lucky they were that Cas lived a thousand miles away because he wasn’t sure even his badge would stop him from inflicting an equal amount of pain as they’d caused Dean and his brother.  
  
**Dean:** _No, I mean, I’m not sure. I don’t really remember it much. I was trapped on this spiderweb but it wasn’t really a web. More like that metal kind of fencing that crosses over itself?_  
**Cas:** _A chain link fence?_  
**Dean:** _Yeah, but like it was stretched out across this pit of fire and I couldn’t move. My mouth was screaming but there was no sound coming out. Somehow, I knew it was Jody that put me there._  
  
Cas felt his blood start to simmer, doing his best not to imagine what this woman did to Dean during his awake hours to make him have such horribly graphic night terrors. Dean had told him some, if they happened to be talking at the time, but rarely much else and Cas didn’t want to push. Dean had already lived with too much of that and the last thing Cas wanted to do was cause him more stress.  
  
**Cas:** _You’re alright now. No fire, no fence. Just your squishy hamburger pillow and me. :)_  
**Dean:** _I know. I’m sorry I bothered you but I’m really glad you were here Cassy. You always make me feel safer._  
**Cas:** _I’m glad I was here too, little one. Will you be okay for a few minutes? I need to patrol a few miles._  
**Dean:** _I think I’m ok now. Sammy’s about to leave for school so I might try to sleep some more. Love you, Cassy._  
**Cas:** _I love you too, Dean. Only happy dreams now, ok?_  
  
When there was no reply after a few minutes, Cas knew Dean had already closed the messenger and put his cell away. Pulling into the sparse early Sunday morning traffic, Cas pondered, not for the first time, how they’d become so close in so little time. He really did mean it when he had told Dean he loved him, but it wasn’t the love of lovers, despite Cas’ bisexuality and Dean being pansexual. Friendship was too weak of a word for the bond they had and, while they called themselves brothers, even that didn’t quite fit the bill.  
  
Cas had long since believed in soulmates and knew that they weren’t always destined to become lovers. Sometimes, like between him and Dean, it was just an unexplained closeness and unconditional love that existed from the first meeting. It could be 4 days, 4 weeks or 4 years and it wouldn’t matter. Time doesn’t always factor in with something this strong.  
  
As Cas parked behind the highway median with his radar gun set, he wished he could do something for Dean that would make his life a little easier. He’d already contacted the closest precinct about this Bobby character and they had their ears on, but that only did any good if Dean’s aunt raised a fuss about him. Cas knew Jody’s type so that wasn’t about to happen anytime soon, making Cas’ efforts fairly pointless.  
  
Suddenly, Cas was struck with an idea and started working the angles in his head. It was just crazy enough to work if Dean agreed to it and, as Cas drove back to the depot at the end of his shift, he began to get excited and couldn’t wait to hear from Dean later.  
  
_I’m going to keep you safe, little one._  
  
**********  
  
Cas was working on a spreadsheet when his laptop pinged at him so he switched to his browser and saw the message he’d been waiting for.  
  
**Dean:** _Morning. I hope you’re sleeping but I wanted to say thank you for being there and I miss you and I love you, Cassy._  
  
Cas sighed happily. _You’ve been battered and bruised, my little muse, but your heart and soul are far from broken._  
  
**Cas:** _I’m awake, good morning. Any more bad dreams?_  
**Dean:** _Nah. I cuddled my hamburger and pretended you were here._  
**Cas:** _< 3 You’re so cute, and I’m only a text away. Guess what I got?_  
**Dean:** _Coffee?_  
**Cas:** _That too, but I was going to say cookies._  
**Dean:** _Hmm, what kind?_  
**Cas:** _What a silly question. Chocolate chip of course, and they’re the soft bakery kind._  
**Dean:** _Oooooh gimme. *grabby hands*_  
  
Cas laughed and took a quick photo of the cookies, sending it to Dean.  
  
**Dean:** _You’re mean. I want cookies._  
**Cas:** _I’ll make you a deal. If you come get them, I’ll give you all the cookies you want._  
**Dean:** _And how am I supposed to get there? Walk?_  
**Cas:** _Bus. Maybe a plane?_  
**Dean:** _NO. No planes. I hate heights._  
**Cas:** _Haha ok, ok. Bus then._  
**Dean:** _Sure I’ll just show up at the Greyhound station and buy a ticket with my good looks._  
  
There it was, the perfect opening to give Dean a chance, and a choice, to change his life for the better.  
  
**Cas:** _You’re not that good looking so that’s just silly. I’d have a ticket waiting for you of course._  
**Dean:** _Rude! You would not._  
**Cas:** _I’m serious, Dean. I want you safe and I want you happy and I want you here with me. You said Sam is going to live with your grandfather and you aren’t. I’m afraid for you being there alone with them. Would you like to come live with me?_  
**Dean:** _Cassy I’m… what even? We were talking about cookies and you want me to move in?_  
**Cas:** _Can we do a video call? You don’t have to talk, I know you’re shy, but I need you to listen and understand why it’s important._  
  
Without waiting for a reply, Cas clicked the camera in the top right corner and initiated the video call. Dean’s face loaded in a moment later and Cas’ heart melted. Dean was cuddling his pillow in front of the camera, only the top of his nose, sun-kissed hair and green eyes visible. He was the most adorable thing Cas had ever seen. _Is it any wonder I want to show him a happier life?_  
  
Cas smiled and said, “Hello, Dean.”  
  
From behind the pillow came a pitiful whimper and Cas knew he’d gone into his “little” shell, a defense mechanism from losing his childhood so early in life, protecting himself from further pain. More than anything, Cas wanted to reach through the screen and just hold him tight until all the bad things went away. _Soon, little one. All you have to do is take the biggest risk of your life._  
  
“Close your eyes for me, Dean, and listen to my voice. This is my life and I want to share the happiness in it with you,” Cas said, and began taking Dean on a tour of his house with his words. Kitchen to living room, bathroom to bedroom, he took Dean on a comfortable walk through a place without pain and fear, only love and possibilities.  
  
Dean let out another quiet whimper and said, “Why, Cassy? We write stuff like this but it doesn’t happen in real life. Not to me.”  
  
Cas said softly, “It does now. I’m sure it’s scary to think about leaving what you know, but too much of that is only hurting you, baby. You’re strong and you survive it day after day, but the human body can only take so much weight before it’s crippled, mentally and physically. Let me help you carry some, Dean.”  
  
“I’m afraid, Cassy. What if you don’t like me when I get there, or I do something to make you mad? I can be pretty annoying sometimes,” Dean said.  
  
“So can my dog but I keep him around anyway,” Cas chuckled. “We’ve talked about this before, remember? We’re so connected to each other, there’s no way that would happen. I refuse to believe that someone up there would bring us together like this only to keep us at arm’s length when we so obviously need each other.”  
  
Dean was quiet for a minute, watching Cas over the pillow. “Cassy, can I… I need to think about it a while. I want to, I want it so much but it’s dangerous for me to want things as much as I want this. It seems like something always happens to change the good in my life.”  
  
“That’s not going to happen, Dean. Go ahead and take the time you need but I’m not going to change my mind. I want you to be here with me so I can cuddle you when you need it and you can make me laugh when I need it,” Cas replied. “I need you as much as you need me, little one.”  
  
**********  
  
For the next six days, Cas and Dean went on like they always had, messaging constantly as they wrote their stories and teased each other about what couples they shipped. It was Dean who came up with one for the two of them: **Destiel**. Cas had always loved his name and having it begin with Dean’s just seemed almost magical, like it could cause angels to fall from it's beauty.  
  
Cas did his best not to pressure Dean into the decision but found he couldn’t help occasionally making a joke or slipping something in about Dean moving in. They did talk about it, Dean expressing concerns about telling his family and Cas talking out the logistics of it out loud because he felt that might calm his little muse.  
  
A week after Cas had made the offer, he was reading on the couch when his laptop signaled an incoming video call. He sat up and raised the screen, seeing Dean’s name and smiling as he clicked the button to accept. Dean’s smiling face came on the screen and he waved at Cas.  
  
“Well, hello smiley,” Cas said, waving.  
  
“Cassy,” Dean said, taking a breath. “Yes,” he said and hid his smile behind the fluffy burger.  
  
Cas asked, confused, “Yes? To what?” Then it clicked and he bounced on the couch. “Yes, REALLY??”  
  
Cas heard Dean’s muffled giggle and it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. It would take a little bit to work out the remaining details but one day soon, Cas would be able to show Dean what it was to be loved and safe.  
  
**********  
  
It took a month and a half of working out the kinks but finally, FINALLY, Dean was on a bus on his way and Cas could barely contain his excitement throughout his shift. He gave out far more warnings than he should have and just couldn’t find the strength to care.  
  
Cas was like a kid on Christmas morning, internally bouncing and waiting at the station for the bus to arrive. When the bus pulled in, Cas stepped back next to his car to give the passengers room to disembark. Dean was the last to exit the bus, with a large black duffel over his shoulder and a swagger in his denim-clad walk. Cas watched as Dean scanned the crowd for him while he retrieved two large suitcases from under the bus and rolled them to the side.  
  
Cas couldn’t wait any longer and made a run for Dean with his arms outstretched. Dean turned at the sound of pounding feet and saw Cas just in time to drop his duffel and catch him in a bear hug as they slammed into the pillar behind him. Cas held him close as Dean buried his face in Cas’ neck and cried out the pain of the last few years.  
  
Rubbing his back, Cas planted a kiss on Dean’s forehead and said, “It’s alright, little one. You’re safe now. You’re here with me and you’re safe. I love you, Dean.”  
  
They stood there like they were alone on their own little island, long enough that the platform cleared of all the other passengers. Cas leaned back and looked at Dean, cupping his face with his hands. “Let’s go home, Dean.”  
  
Dean sniffed and wiped his face on his shirt, picking up his duffel and one of the suitcases as Cas lifted the other and turned towards the car. Cas popped the trunk with the key fob and they dropped Dean’s things in, then climbed into the car. When Cas pulled the car into traffic, Dean reached over and took his hand shyly. Cas squeezed his hand and smiled over at him.  
  
“Excited,” Cas asked.  
  
“And scared and nervous and a whole lot of I don’t know. Everything inside me is on overdrive and I just can’t think of any one thing right now,” Dean replied.  
  
Cas squeezed Dean’s hand again and said, “I’m proud of you, little one. Getting on that bus was the hardest part and I’m going to do everything I can to make it easier for you now.”  
  
Dean looked down at his lap and whispered, “I know and I love you Cassy. I’m just still afraid you won’t like me after a while.”  
  
Cas pulled into the parking lot of his complex and parked in the reserved spot for #106. Shutting off the car, he turned to Dean and said, “You have no reason to believe me yet but I’m telling you now that will never happen. Let’s get your stuff.”  
  
Once they’d emptied the trunk, Cas approached the side door and unlocked it, letting Dean go in first. Walking through the building’s laundry room together, they went through another door and took a right, stopping at the second door on the left.  
  
As Cas unlocked the deadbolt, he stepped inside before Dean and held the door open for him, locking it once Dean was inside. When they stepped into the living room, Cas turned on the lights and set down the suitcase he was carrying, Dean doing the same. Turning to Dean, he took the duffel off his shoulder and dropped it on the floor.  
  
With his thumbs, Cas wiped away the tears that had begun to slide down Dean’s cheeks and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Dean’s emerald eyes met Cas’ sapphire ones and they shared a quiet look of trust.  
  
“Welcome home, Dean Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my self-indulgent piece of fluff! My own little muse wrote a Dean POV sister work found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013816

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [...Out Of Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013816) by [MelancholySeraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholySeraph/pseuds/MelancholySeraph)




End file.
